Loving you Sinfully
by Ramen-Loving Prodigy
Summary: What if Naruto Uzumaki did something on his last year of Middle and he was expelled? What if Pervy Sage: His guardian since his parents died, sent him off on a Phe next chapterivate School for delinquent kids that don't behave? But, this is not no ordinary school for kids. [Yaoi; Rest of the summery inside.] Supernatural, Fantasy, Drama, Mystery and Romance!


Summery:

→ What _if_ Naruto Uzamaki did something on his last year of Middle and he was expelled? What _if_ Pervy Sage: His guardian since his parents died, sent him off on a Private School for delinquent kids that don't behave? But, this is not no ordinary school for kids. Since kids with bad behavior have so much trons in their bodies, they are used as secret weapons in ASS (Associate Secret Society). And was given a certain power? Some are rare to obtain such as: _Jinchūriki, Byakugan and Sharingan._ Most have it because it is in their _blood_. Others, are made, and experiment on, but it stopped when _everything_ was going out of control.

* * *

 _Chapter One: The Beginning - Part One._

* * *

Naruto Uzamaki always dreaded the first day at a new school. There were these main things that were important before you go to lunch like making new friends, the new teachers, exploring new hallways so you would not get lost on the first day, but mainly just making friends is his top priority. And there were these other small minor things such as, going to the office to see his new locker, or who fights daily in the hallway like at his old school. Always, Always. There were fights that not even the Principals could not stop, they get knocked the hell out tryin' to get involved. Lastly, since he lived with Pervy Sage (as known as Jiraiya), and how much sound Jiraiya will make as he is messing and tolling around with all these different women that are not his wife. More than anything, he dreaded the stares. He felt that everyone in a new place always stared at him. Who cares that he have three whiskers on each side of his façade. If it bothers you that much, then don't look. All he wanted was friendship and respect. But, sometimes wishes don't come true, or it is just not meant to be.

Naruto could not understand why he was so dumb half the time and why he could not get what half the people were basically saying. At five foot five he wasn't especially tall like he wanted to be like his father, instead he got the height of his mother. And blond hair, blue eyes just like Namikaze Minato, the reflection of his father, (and normal weight even though he could eat a house if he wanted). Certainly he was not hot or sexy like girls call some of the guys. At the age of 18, he was a bit older but even he can not pass all his classes without the help from Iruka Sensei.

But - There were _something_ else. There was something about him that _made_ people look twice. He knew, deep down, that he was different from the rest. Since he always thought, and he was raised up so differently from how others' were raised that he had to one day speak to his parents. His mother always says, _"Naruto, be yourself. It's okay to be who you are. Nobody can judge, not even your father, Jiraiya, Iruka, nor me. We created you out of love. To be born different; not like someone else. Remember my child, we love you. We made you to whom you want to be. We have courage in your future. We have faith in you and your decisions you make. A promise that we will be there when that bright smile, turns upside down."_ She was caressing his face. He missed her small, soft hands on his rough face. He missed her yelling, cooking, holding him, plainly just being there for him when he needs her the most.

If there were anything worst than a first day, it would be starting in the middle of the year after everyone else had time to bond and make friends or enemies. Today, this first day, in mid February, was going to be one of the worst years he ever had. He could actually feel it thrive through his bones.

In his weirdest imagination he is experiencing at this moment, he never thought it would be this awful. Nothing he had ever seen - and even if he had seen a lot - had not prepared him for this.

Naruto stood in front of his new school, a tremendous Japan Private school, in a chilly February afternoon, and conjectured, Why me? He was way underdressed, in a sweater and shorts. And not even remotely prepared for the pandemonium that addressed him. Thousands of kids stood there, tumult, yelling, and shoving each other. This looks like it was some kind of prison yard.

It was all too loud. These students laugh too loud, curse too much, shove each other too hard. It said on the registration that this was a very good school. He thought it was a massive brawl if he didn't spot some smiles and snickering while they were pointing at him. They just had too much energy, and he was exhausted to even care if they were directing it towards him. He was tired, hungry, had loss of sleep, freezing and he couldn't understand where it came from. He closed his eyes and wished that it all went away. But - it didn't.

He reached into his pocket and felt something: _his ipod. Yes._ He put his spider man headphones in his ears and ranked up the volume. He wished that the music can take him to the kind of place that is peaceful and no one was there but _him._

But nothing came. He looked down at his iPod and found out his battery was dead. _Perfect. Just fucking perfect._ In a time like this, when he needed something. Never in his life he _felt_ so, utterly alone in front of the building with a lot of students.

He check his phone, hoping for some kind of distraction, anything but a blank screen. Nothing. Not even a message from Jiraiya. _Pfft,_ he knew he was not  that worried about him leaving.

 _No messages._

He looked up, looking out in the sea of faces, he felt so alone. He didn't belong here. Not because he was the _only boy with piercing blue eyes, or bright blonde hair._ It's mainly because he don't have a _single damn_ friend here. This is why he hate moving. Why did he have to get suspended and kicked out of the country for just putting a teacher's hair on fire?

He was being generous after all those _F's_ he been receiving from her. So, he was being kind enough and use the fire extinguisher to cease the fire that was burning her hair.

 _Hahahaha..._

She was a ticking time bomb. Good ol' days can be savored into my memory folder. Well, since he is here now and there is no way he have enough money to travel all the way back to the United States.

 _*Sighs.*_

Naruto truly wish he had one frie-

"Oofh!" He came crashing to the ground, scraping his tan knees some. The impact of the other's body caused him to fall and meet the concrete with his face. Nose bleeding along with his knee.

Everything is becoming a little... _Dizzy..._

 _"Aye, kid! Are you alright?"_ This man was curious, but the boy he accidentally knocked over, won't stop bleeding. _Oh, shit! Oh, shit!_

* * *

 **A/N:**

→ I apologize if it's too short for your liking, and I am also sorry that I have to end it there. Thanks and Bye!

 _Coming Soon... Chapter Two: The Beginning - Part Two!_


End file.
